


Reunion

by RdmFavCpls



Series: 25 days of Winter Holidays 2016 [13]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Suzumoto wasn’t the one leaving the school, Kishinuma was and since he didn’t tell anyone expect for the Mochida family who treated him like a second son. He was moving to the states, to take care of his grandparents since his own parents didn’t want. He visits Japan around their five-year reunion and Satoshi invites him to come with.





	

Title: Reunion

Category: Corpse party

Rating: T

Pairing: N/A

Summary: Suzumoto wasn’t the one leaving the school, Kishinuma was and since he didn’t tell anyone expect for the Mochida family who treated him like a second son. He was moving to the states, to take care of his grandparents since his own parents didn’t want. He visits Japan around their five-year reunion and Satoshi invites him to come with. 

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to this game. 

~~Story Begins~~

Kishinuma looked at his old academy around five years ago, he transferred to the States to take care of his grandparents, since their only child, his father, didn’t want to be bothered to do and he wanted a new start in the school, to stop getting bullied by teachers. He didn’t want to leave his friend Satoshi and his adorable sister, Yuka, but his grandparents were going to pay for him to come over and his family was important to him, not that many people believed it with the way his parents talked about it.

He actually enjoyed living in the states, his grandparents were still alive but they told him that their business of their homestyle Japanese style restaurant that was big all over in the states was going to passed on to him for taking such good care of them these past years. His grandparents appreciated that he was good with money figures and finances and gave him the job of being the head of finances. 

He came to Japan to visit the Mochidas and to help them out financially since the father’s job closed down. Satoshi was still learning on how to be a teacher, inspired from their teacher assistant Ms. Yui, and Yuko was in her last year at Kisaragi Academy. 

Satoshi and Yuka stood next to Kishinuma. Satoshi black hair style hadn’t changed and he was wearing a light blue buttoned up shirt that was tucked into black pants, his brown eyes were wide and innocently looking, one of the many reason as to why every girl in school had a crush on him.

Yuka was wearing the female Kisaragi Academy uniform, her brown hair keeping held back by her favorite pink headband that her brother got her after people in her class started to make fun of her for still wearing ribbons. 

“Are you sure I should I tag along?” Kishinuma asked. “I mean I didn’t graduate from here.”

“Yes, it’s no problem,” Satoshi said clapping his best friend's shoulder. “Besides, you went to school with us and that’s why you should join us.”

Kishinuma shook his head, the black hair that grew from his white bleach hair that he did as a dare back at his old job when he went here, his black eyes looked at his friend, Yuka already running inside the school. Kishinuma was wearing a loose black shirt and denim pants, with blue tennis shoes. He rubbed his head, making his black hair that was around his shoulders move a bit. 

“If you say so, Satoshi,” Kishinuma said shrugging. 

“Of course, Yoshiki,” Satoshi said heading towards the school. “Let’s go.”

Just then, Kishinuma phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket, “Go ahead and go. I was so excited to see you that I forgot to give my grandma a call.”

Satoshi smiled and headed towards the school building. 

Satoshi Mochida entered classroom 2-9 and was greeted by a bear hug from his sister, “Big brother, you finally showed!”

“Haha, yeah.” Satoshi said.

“About time,” Seiko said, her brown hair curled around her shoulders, she was wearing a pink turtleneck sweater and a pink skirt, “Naomi was starting to get angsty you wasn’t going to show!”

“I-I was not,” Naomi said, her hair still cut short around her neck, her brown eyes stared accusing at her best friend, she was wearing a yellow sweater and brown pants that matched her brown shoes.

Mayu and Sakutaro were laughing at the two girls, Mayu was wearing a very white ruffled blouse with a pale pink shirt and pink sandals, while Sakutaro glasses were now black framed, his black hair was messy which was once a clean look, he had a brown coat draped over his arm and was wearing a yellow shirt tucked into black pants and brown shoes. 

“Nice to see that you could finally join us,” a new voice said. Ayumi was leaning against the wall by the windows, her blue hair tied in a pony resting on her shoulder with a yellow ribbon, she was wearing a blue jacket over a yellow shirt, a blue skirt, and some black shoes that looked extremely comfortable.

“Haha, sorry I was bringing a friend here. Now I just hope he hasn’t left in the premise of his grandmother calling him,” Mochida responded rubbing the back of his head. 

“Oh?” Sakutaro asked. “Do we know this friend?”

“Yeah, he used to go to school here,” Satoshi responded.

“Well that helps out alot,” Naomi said.

“It actually does,” Seiko said winking at Naomi, “It means he didn’t bring his girlfriend to this reunion. It means you still have a chance.”

“I have no idea on what just came out of your mouth,” Naomi responded.

The door slid open and Yuka charged straight to it, hugging Kishinuma as tight as she did with her big brother causing the man to let out an oof, Satoshi turned and smiled, “I see you didn’t abandon me like I thought you would, Yoshiki.”

Everyone eyes looked at the man, “You are joking,” Ayumi stated. “There is no way that man can be Kishinuma.”

“Ouch, I see your words are still the same piercing words as always, Shinozaki,” he replied as Yuka let go of him. 

“Ah,” Mayu gasped, “It really is you Kishinuma! Where have you been all these years?”

“In the states,” he responded. “Living with my grandparents.”

“So what brings you here then,” Naomi asked.

“Eh, came to see the Mochidas and help them out. Plus I have business here in Japan,” he responded. 

“What type of business?” Sakutaro asked. “You don’t look like a professional businessman.”

“I can’t see how he can,” Ayumi started walking towards Kishinuma. “He never did his homework here.”

Kishinuma blinked at her, “That may be true, but that doesn’t mean I never did my homework. And to answer your question, Moreshige, I’m here to see how my grandfather restaurant is doing undercover. This one in this city has requested more money many times over this month without any explanation or reasoning. Plus, the amount of customers they are getting should be having this restaurant make a profit instead of losing money. Something isn’t adding up right here.”

“Embellzement?” Mayu asked. 

“Possibly, there haven’t been any festivals lately to where they would show the food for free, and my grandparents are understanding if they are feeding those who need food, like children and homeless people, but there is just too much money missing in all of the account books.”

Ayumi was the one who spoke next, “So what exactly do you do?”

“I’m the head of the finicial section for my grandfather’s business and hopefully not for a while will I be the owner and CEO of it,” he replied shrugging his shoulders like it’s no big deal. “I have always been good with math and my grandparents just had to fire their former head of financial section due to her stealing from them.”

“So cool!” Seiko exclaimed. “So like, are you already rich and everything?”

“Seiko!” Naomi shouted.

“Yeah, I guess so and it’s okay Nakashima,” Kishinuma replied. 

“Yoshiki even said that he started his own school to help those that are having trouble at their own homes,” Yuka stated standing in front of him. “He even goes around and gives talk to his school and other schools.”

“Wow,” Moreshige said, “You have really changed. “

“Heh...thanks,” Kishinuma said. His phone beeped and he looked at it.

“Is it your grandma again,” Satoshi teased poking his friends side. 

“Haha, for once I wish it was,” Kishinuma said placing his phone back in his pocket, “I might come back here sooner than I planned. Good heavens I don’t need to know what the public is going to think of this.”

“Hm?” Satoshi asked. 

“Wait, so are you celebrity over there too?” Naomi asked.

“Eh, I was dating one. She was into ghost stories, more of the American kind instead of the kind that I liked, which are more of the my home country’s one,” Kishinuma said. 

“Was?” Ayumi asked.

“My friend just texted me a picture I would very much not to explain,” he stated. “However, I did have a feeling she was cheating on me. I’m going to head back to my hotel room,” he said waving, “I’ll see you Mochida’s tomorrow.”

“Bye Yoshiki,” Yuka said waving. 

“Yuka,” Naomi said, “You don’t happen to have a crush on Kishinuma, do you?”

“Nope,” Yuka replied shaking her head. “However, he’s been helping out our family for a while now.”

“Interesting,” Naomi said. 

“Very,” Ayumi replied.


End file.
